gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 252 - Easter is Here
Ch. 251 - Extraction Point Ch. 253 - More than Meets the Eye CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Baby Steps Travel to Egg Painting Find 12 hidden objects in Egg Painting 2. Egg Sighted Place 4 Easter Garden in the Garden 3. Sharp or Blunt Travel to Egg Hunt Paradox Find 6 differences in Egg Hunt Paradox 4. Stone Bunnies Have 3 Cobblestone Rabbits in the Garden Upgrade 1 Easter Garden to Level 2 5. Chemical Reaction Return to Charles Bridge Find 12 hidden objects in Charles Bridge 6. Hear My Voice Travel to Royal Dinner Time Loop Match 12 details in Royal Dinner Time Loop 7. Rocket Punch Return to Alchemy Lab Find 12 hidden objects in Alchemy Lab 8. On My Nerves Travel to Easter Egg Hunting Find 12 hidden objects in Easter Egg Hunting 9. Easter Guest Travel to Easter Delivery Paradox Find 6 differences in Easter Delivery Paradox 10. Hip Hop Rabbits Upgrade 1 Cobblestone Rabbits to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Easter Garden to Level 3 11. Eggs in the Basket Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 252 scenes Have 1 Countryside Store in the Garden 12. Complete the Painted Eggs Collection Collect the Painted Egg Fence and place it in your Garden. 13. Easter Shopping Upgrade 1 Countryside Store to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cobblestone Rabbits to Level 3 14. Dash to the Shop Upgrade 1 Countryside Store to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Countryside Store to Level 5 15. Build the Easter Egg Hunting Complete the Easter Egg Hunting Wonder 16. Hunt for Easter Eggs Upgrade the Easter Egg Hunting to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Egg Painting Earn 2 stars in Egg Painting! 3 Star Easter Egg Hunting Earn 3 stars in Easter Egg Hunting! 3 Star Royal Dinner Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Royal Dinner Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 252 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 252 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 252 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Baby Steps Ch.252/S.1 - Egg Painting We have to be a bit cautions while returning Eleanor to active duty. I'd recommend that she be given some time to get over the shock. Enrique, I hope you understand the reasoning behind this dicision. I do. But I doubt if Eleanor will be accepting the move to keep her on the bench. Eleanor may not like it. But it's necessary that we let her return to her previous self and composure. And I thought you were never a fan of that personality. I'm not. But as much as I hate to admit it, that's the Eleanor we want. Enrique will have to work with her in a couple of cases. We have to be sure that her skills have not been compromised in any manner. Quest:Sharp or Blunt Ch.252/S.2 - Egg Hunt Paradox I need some fresh air and I need a case to work on. You aren't going to confine me to the infirmary, are you? So how many more medical examinations have I got to clear, Enrique? None. In fact we are heading out to resolve a Paradox. Wow! You are still sharp, Eleanor! *Still sharp*? What does that mean? Nothing! I was just... nothiing... never mind! Oh! We've one more Paradox to take care of! That wasn't weird at all. Is there something that you have to tell me about, Agent? Quest:Chemical Reaction Ch.61/S.2 - Charles Bridge It's Alistair. We have to meet him in Prague. He has got a lead on Caleb. Aren't you serious about finding Caleb, Enrique? You know how hard it is to keep a parallel mission like this under the wraps. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had to run an errand. Tell me. How can I be of help? Caleb is here in Prague. It seems he has to run an errand too... for Verne. And my informer tells me that he is in the market to acquire chemicals. Maybe it's part of the experiments that Verne is conducing. Did you say *chemicals*? Then I know the first place where he'll turn up! There is an alchemy lab in Prague. We have been there before. Caleb will certainly show up there! Quest:Hear My Voice Ch.252/S.3 - Royal Dinner Time Loop Could you take care of this Time Loop? I've got a pretty unusual request to process and it's coming from Chauncey. Chauncey wants us to take a look at Borgsworth's vocal processors. Apparently Borgsworth wants to speak. Blip blip bloop! Oh yes of course you would like to consider an alternate career path in musical theater! Bleeeeeeeeeeep! I know. I know! I'll work on your vocal processors, Borgsworth. But you have to give me some time. It's Easter weekend. And it's always a frantic dash to the finish line when it comes to preparations. Quest:Rocket Punch Ch.61/S.5 - Alchemy Lab Caleb is not going to be make things easy. But this time, I'm not at all interested in playing by the rules. Looking for something, Caleb? I think *this* belong to you! You??? No, no, no! Wait! Wow! He didn't see that punch coming! It was long overdue, Alistair. I just couldn't hold it back any longer. So what do we do with him now? We can't just leave him unconscious here. We are taking him with us and putting him in a cell. But do a thorough frisk. We don't want one more *Trojan Horse* incident. Exactly. I'll bring the scanners. This may not compensate for the damage that was done. But now we may get a couple of proper leads on where Verne is. Quest:On My Nerves Ch.252/S.4 - Easter Egg Hunting Where am I? Wait, where are you taking me? Let me go, now! You may have to phrase your lines carefully, Caleb. Becasue we aren't going to be nice at all when it comes to getting answers from you. I'm not going to tell you anything on Verne, if that's what you are planning to get out of me. How's the nose, Caleb? Does it still hurt? Get me out of these cuffs and I'll show you how it hurts! I wouldn't mind. But Alistair isn't going to like the idea of a fistfight on board a Time Machine. Verne needs me and my resources for executing his plan. He will get me out of wherever you are planning to keep me imprisoned. Quest:Easter Guest Ch.252/S.5 - Easter Delivery Paradox I've recieved a rather intriguing message from Enrique. It says, *Make some room for an Easter Special Guest!* So here's someone who wants to join us for the Easter celebrations! Caleb? But how did you manage to find him?! You've no idea what's coming your way! Oh, you mean Verne? Let him come. I'm counting on that. Am I the only one who is hungry? You can have all the food that you want once we are done with the Egg Hunt. Do you actually think he is that patient, Megan? They did a great job out there. Once again it proves Alistair's superlative skills as a field agent. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 252